


Angry Cockroaches

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Organized Crime, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler for Regular Show the Movie!</p><p>In a world where Rigby never tried to switch their college acceptance letters, they both graduate; Mordecai goes off to College-U and Rigby goes to the waaaay out of state college his parents applied for on his behalf. </p><p>"Jeremy just kept his eyes on the young man dancing on the bar, wondering how on earth some skinny little brunette in a Fistpump T-shirt could look so damn hot while at the same time knowing that there wasn't much he could do about it after all... No one in their right mind would ever touch Hector's pet. Not unless they had a death wish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Cockroaches

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I can, besides there isn’t nearly as much Jeremy/Rigby out there as there should be. There’s some implied Mordecai/Rigby but it’s just implied.  
> I used a song by a band called Tito &Tarantula the song is called Cucarachas enojadas (Or angry cockroaches) and also After Dark by Tito & Tarantula. I don’t own any of that.
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> P.S: My Spanish is shitty as hell, so apologies on that front.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Regular show or any of its characters

_“Cucarachas enjonadas.”_

Jeremy kept his eyes focused up ahead, on the brunette dancing up on top of the bar while a group of college kids danced on the ground in front of him and on either side, dancing like they didn’t have a care in the world like most of the kids running around there since spring break started. Black jeans with a chain hanging from the loops and a white fistpump t-shirt that read just keep pumping, his hair was a mess of brown tangles tossed around on his head going down to his collar and his eyes were rimmed black with eyeliner, smudging at the sides a bit due to the heat causing his tanned skin to develop a light sheen of sweat. One of the kids beside him had pitch black hair and light skin, he came up real close, letting his hands rest on the brunette’s hips and whispering against his ear. The brunette just smirked as he turned back to place his arms on the taller man’s shoulders as he answered back just before the blonde girl behind him pressed up against his back as well and the brunette only seemed to laugh as he tossed his head from side to side to match the beat of the song.

_“Fumando Marijuana.”_

Jeremy lifted the bottle in front of him to take a large gulp but didn’t let his gaze leave the brunette for even a second while he just kept dancing, wondering how on earth some skinny little brunette in black jeans and a fistpump t-shirt could look so damn hot.

His name is Rigby. He used to live in the states until his parents sent him away so he could get some semblance of a college education at a crappy excuse for a university down in Mexico, till Hector picked him up and took him under his wing and became his mentor of sorts.

Jeremy gave a snort at that.

Hector’s idea of mentoring consisted of using Rigby to get to his enemy’s and turning him out to the highest bidder whenever it was necessary. But Rigby never complained, not because Hector was a very dangerous man who could make anyone disappear with a simple snap of his fingers, although Hector was more than capable of achieving such a feat if he really wanted to, but because on some level Rigby liked working for Hector, the raccoon never said so himself but Jeremy could see it in his eyes. There’s a certain level of freedom that came with working for a man like Hector, a kind of liberation that you couldn’t achieve by making your living the honest way and Rigby seemed to enjoy this liberation although Jeremy could also tell that Rigby was also trapped in a way. Working for Hector might give off the illusion of freedom and liberation but the truth of the matter is working for Hector meant being Hector’s property and there are very few perks that go along with being someone’s slave.

A twist of his hips and a spin, Rigby had the kids around him going nuts as he kept dancing and Jeremy couldn’t help but smile a little at the beaming grin that Rigby gave at all the attention he was getting, when he felt a faint buzz against his leg and the white haired man gave a sigh as he shifted around in his seat to reach into his pocket and take out his phone since he knew it was just another message from Chad.

Jeremy turned on the screen and opened the message to find that he was right.

_“Still drooling over the Hector’s pet?”_

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he texted back, glancing up at Rigby every few seconds while he did.

_“Better to drool over Rigby than perve after his barely legal, little brother.”_

Jeremy set his phone down and kept watching for a few moments when his phone buzzed against the table top.

 _“Barely legal maybe, but little he certainly isn’t. ;-)”_ Jeremy gave another snort with a shake of his head as he read on, _“Just stay out of trouble and get back soon, we need to get back state side tomorrow so we can make it to the meeting with the builder’s on Sunday. Night.”_

_“Goodnight.”_

Jeremy shifted in his seat to shove his phone back into his pocket before taking another gulp of beer.

Chad and Don happened a few months ago, a few weeks after they met Rigby for the first time. From what he understands, Don was absolutely heartbroken when he found out that their parents were sending his big brother away across the border since he’s always been so attached to Rigby, so after he finished high school Don went and followed his big brother, despite the full scholarship into Harvard and his parents disapproval at the decision. Rigby tried to get him to go back home but Don wouldn’t hear a word of it and even planned to approach Hector for a job but Rigby stopped him short, telling Don that he’d let him stay with him on the condition that he stayed far away from Hector and Don agreed.

He spent most of his days studying until Chad and Jeremy came into town after which he finally agreed to go back state side to make use of that scholarship and Rigby was more than just a little relieved.

After all Rigby might put up a convincing front but he really did care about Don, more than he’d ever really be willing to admit.

As for how they met Rigby, well that’s all thanks to Muscleman and that stupid fireworks trick he tried to pull at the Park the day before the fourth of July. He and Chad had been working at the park for a few months when the fourth of July came around and they somehow let themselves get talked into watching some incredible trick that Muscleman insisted he could do with just a couple of fireworks he bought at a sale in some rundown store downtown. The trick failed miserably and all of the fireworks they were going to use were set alight and rendered completely useless for the park celebration the next day.

Needless to say, Benson was pissed and vowed to fire everyone that was outside watching Muscleman try the trick if they didn’t find some way to replace every single one of those fireworks, regardless of the fact that it wasn’t any of their faults.

Muscleman promised that he knew a guy with the hook up on fireworks, unfortunately this guy conducted most of his work on the other side of the Mexican border, so that night they went to go see his friend Johnny Skydiver, he had a plane they could use to get to Muscleman’s hook up and they’d be saved, piece of cake.

Unfortunately the piece of cake only lasted up until they got across the border and walked into a shady looking bar near the center of the city. After that they were left at the mercy of Hector and the man was none too pleased by their request and demanded twice as much money for the fireworks as he normally did, so in a word they were screwed.

Until Rigby suddenly stepped up and put in a good word for them.

Rigby knew Muscleman because, well… Muscleman knows everyone. So he got Hector to ease up on them and Hector agreed to let them have the fireworks in exchange for running a quick errand for him. Delivering a brown paper package to some guy that lived in a trailer may have been shady as hell, but they didn’t have much of a choice, so they delivered the package, stayed in the living room and didn’t make a move until they took back the package the guy with the beard sent to Hector and got their fireworks.

Apparently Hector was impressed, so impressed that he insisted that they stay the night and enjoy themselves, leaving them in Rigby’s capable care.

That was the first time that he spoke to him.

Rigby was strange.

There was just something about his eyes that screamed chaos and destruction but at the same time Rigby’s eyes held so much warmth and compassion Jeremy just sort of got lost in them.

Chad didn’t really have much of an opinion on Rigby any which way. They got along well enough but Chad didn’t understand the fascination that always filled his best friends crimson eyes when he stared at the other man.

They left at daybreak, got the fireworks to the park and didn’t lose their jobs, but Chad and Jeremy still left the park a little while later.

There was no reason to stay there after all, they were fully aware of the fact that they were way too overqualified to be raking leaves and picking up trash at a park. It’s just that, well, Chad and Jeremy were bored.

They were trust fund babies; child prodigy’s born into affluence with lots of cash and even more time on their hands. So after they graduated from college they decided to take some time off and do something fun, something easy that could help inspire them to do something more with their lives. Unfortunately the park was terribly uninteresting. It was a boring place with boring people where the most interesting thing to happen was Jean and his park rangers, stealing the statue of Forest Montgomery every once in a while, but Chad and Jeremy took care of that after installing a security system of their own making, making the whole guard the statue thing kind of unnecessary. The security system also kept out those geese that used to show up from time to time, that old man with the knight costume and every other lame disturbance that came to the park.

So yeah, they were bored.

A few months later they’d opened up their own I.T Company and were branching out into investing into a few other businesses as well.

The mental stimulation made things a little more bearable, but Jeremy couldn’t forget about Rigby.

The skinny brunette with those chaotic eyes that Hector insisted on keeping on such a short leash.

So he went back to Mexico a few times, claiming to be checking out prospective investments and businesses in the area when he really just wanted to see Rigby and eventually Hector noticed. Surprisingly enough, Hector didn’t try to run him out of town or threaten to make him disappear should he ever go near his pet. Quite the opposite actually.

Hector had Rigby keep him busy, talk to him show him the sights, make sure that Jeremy stayed happy and of course Jeremy knew why, he’s not stupid after all. He and Chad were making big news in the states as two of the most successful upcoming entrepreneurs and Hector obviously wanted a piece of the action so he figured Rigby was the easiest way of softening him up.

And Jeremy can admit that his idea was working.

Rigby was cute, funny… adventurous.

O.K so maybe adventurous isn’t the right word, but things around Rigby were always interesting.

It’s like the chaos he saw in Rigby’s eyes was a reflection of the chaos that followed him everywhere he went.

Seriously, everywhere they went, everything they did always ended up in complete and total utter chaos, before it all suddenly seemed to fix itself in the end. It was insane and somehow Jeremy loved every single moment of it.

Although, he can’t deny that he’d prefer it if things were a little simpler with Rigby.

Over the past few months, Jeremy’s found himself wanting more than Rigby just spending time with him under Hector’s orders.

He tried talking to Chad about it but his best friend just didn’t get it

A few weeks into his regular visits, Don showed up in Mexico before Chad decided to tag along with his friend to see exactly what it was that he found interesting enough for his best friend to keep crossing the border. After that Chad was all on board with his little infatuation, if only because it allowed him to get one of his own.

So essentially, Chad wasn’t much use to him.

_“Buscando una fiesta.”_

Rigby turned around to face the blonde girl behind him, when he caught sight of Jeremy sitting at a table in the corner and his skin flushed one shade deeper and he quickly looked away. Jeremy smiled.

Rigby likes him, just how much Rigby likes him is a bit if a mystery though. It was hard trying to figure Rigby out sometimes, trying to decide if Rigby was being honest or if Rigby was just following Hectors orders. Sometimes Jeremy thought he knew, Rigby would get frustrated and upset and just blurt out whatever it was he was really thinking and Jeremy would know by the high flush on his cheeks and the pout on his lips or the way he’d look away and his eyes would seem to turn into melted chocolate. Other times Rigby was too overly confident or too sincere and Jeremy would know it was all bullshit. And other times…

Other times Jeremy wasn’t sure.

There were times when Jeremy would ask about a friend that Rigby would bring up when they were talking sometimes. His best friend from high school.

Mordecai.

Rigby never said too much about him, mostly that they used to hang out and had to split up when Mordecai went to college.

It’s those times that Jeremy wasn’t sure.

Rigby said that Mordecai was just a friend that they were close once but he’s over him. Jeremy wasn’t sure how much of that was true and how much was bullshit. Although Jeremy had a sneaking suspicion that Rigby wasn’t sure either.

“Jeremy, hermano. Long time no see my friend.” Jeremy looked up just in time to see Hector set down a glass of whiskey as he slid into the vacant seat beside him. Letting out a long stream of smoke from his lips, Hector leaned back with the hand holding his cigarette hanging over the back of his chair while the other reached out to pick up his drink. Jeremy watched the older man and despite all that Hector has done and all the other things Jeremy knew he was capable of, it’s difficult not to like him.

Yes, Hector was dangerous and terrifying but he wasn’t that way all the time.

“I haven’t seen you around in a while.” The older man said as he took another sip of his drink. Jeremy shrugged as he let the bottle of his hands move from one to the other. “Chad and I were working on this deal a few weeks back. I had to stay in the states to finalize it so I couldn’t come by.”

“So you haven’t gotten bored with us.” Hector started with a nod, “Good to know, Rigby was worried when you didn’t show last week.”

Jeremy’s hands clenched around the bottle for a brief moment, “That so?”

“Of course. It makes his day whenever you come around. Makes him smile brighter than the morning sun.” Hector said easily as he kept his eyes on the white haired man beside him and a smirk started twitching at the corner of his lips, “I think he might have a crush on you.”

The song finished off with the band on stage letting out a string of howls and yelps and the crowd cheered as Rigby turned back to hop off the bar, glancing back at Jeremy for a moment when the raven haired college kid from earlier jumped down with him and started talking.

“Maybe Rigby just likes the attention.”

“He does. Rigby is… He’s a good kid; things just don’t work out for him. He just wants someone to notice him, pay attention, treat him like he’s worth something every once in a while.” Something in Hector’s eyes changed as he stared at the brunette and Jeremy got a glimpse of the other side of Hector, the side that made it impossible to ever truly hate the man. It was the loyal side of Hector. It was that hard protective side that he showed whenever one of his men got injured or roughed up by one of his associates. Hector’s dangerous and terrifying, but he also looked out for his own.

“Did I ever tell you how Rigby and I met?” Hector asked as he looked up at the man beside him and Jeremy shook his head, the older man took another drag from his cigarette before letting it back out in a long stream of smoke.

“I was in the middle of an… exchange with a business associate of mine. His name was Gato.”

Jeremy didn’t say a word, they both knew that when Hector said exchange he was talking about drugs and when he said associate he really meant a buyer. They both knew what he meant to say, they just didn’t acknowledge it.

“We met near a farm a few miles away from an airfield. Things didn’t go according to plan and I was forced to defend myself unfortunately I didn’t succeed and I got shot a couple of times. Rigby was on his way to see some bum he was messing around with at the time so he took a short cut through the farm. Johnny…Johnny-“

Jeremy’s eyes went wide, “Johnny Skydiver?”

“That’s the one.” Hector said with a nod as he took another drag from his cigarette, before moving forward to tap off the ash onto a tray in front of them. “He got lost on the way there, ended up walking right in the middle of the fucking deal. Kid was fast though he moved out of the way fast enough and found me in the corn, he freaked out but still helped me. Grabbed my arm and tried to help me out but then Gato came and found us. I’ll never forget the look on Rigby’s face when he realized that he picked up my gun and shot Gato without even realizing it.” Hector chuckled with a shake of his head as he looked up at Rigby, only to frown when the college kid started getting handsy and his eyes narrowed down at the two. Jeremy glared and his jaw clenched as Rigby kept trying to squirm out of the other’s grip and Jeremy made to get up when Hector suddenly let out a loud whistle drawing the attention of the bartender standing a few feet away. Hector nodded his head towards Rigby and the man turned back to walk over and yank the kid away none too gently while he let out a string of protests, while Hector continued. “That moment I knew, this boy would be my guardian angel. But he’s always getting into trouble, always caught up in something dangerous. My anarchy angel, that’s why I keep him close, keep him safe. His parents don’t understand him, that’s why they sent him away. They thought that with time they could try and tame him, but Rigby’s a wild fire, he shouldn’t be tamed.”

Hector took a deep breath as he lifted his drink up to his lips and Jeremy just watched him for a moment before he spoke, “They wanted him to have a good life.”

“Life doesn’t need to be sane to be good.” Hector said easily, “Rigby’s like me in a lot of ways. He thrives in chaos, that’s why it always follows him around even if he doesn’t want it to.”

Jeremy sighed as he lifted his own beer towards his lips as the man continued, “What he needs is someone to take care of him. A master who’ll understand, let him explore the world and show him how to use all that fire to his advantage.”

“Are you that master?”

Hector chuckled, “No, I can’t give Rigby everything he wants. Everything he needs, not when I don’t have those things myself. But you could.”

Jeremy’s eyes snapped up to look at the older man in shock, “What?”

“Come now my friend, don’t play dumb with me, it insult’s my intelligence.” That last part was said in a dark warning tone before Hector’s expression suddenly brightened. “You want him don’t you?”

Jeremy looked away and gave a humorless snort, “That obvious huh.”

“You hide it well, but I’d know that look in your eyes anywhere.” Hector started with a smirk, “The look of a man in love.”

Jeremy felt his cheeks start to flush and Hector chuckled, “Do not worry, Rigby feels the same way, although I’m not sure he knows it yet. You will be good for him, help him get out of here, see the world.”

The white haired man paused to look up at the man beside him, “And you’d just let me take him away.”

“Do not misunderstand, amigo, I’m not letting you have him for free.”

And there it is.

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed down at the man as Hector spoke, “I’ll need some insurance make sure you don’t hurt him. Rigby’s special, he’s my angel, he makes me feel… _human_. I won’t have anyone harming him.”

“Of course.” Jeremy answered as he turned to face the other a little more, “And what insurance might that be?”

“We’ll discuss that later, first…” Hector paused to look up and a new smile broke out over his face and Jeremy felt his face flush a little more when he saw Rigby headed towards them with a tray holding four tequila shots, “You get Rigby’s permission.”

“Permission?”

“Of course, you don’t think I’d just give him away if he didn’t want to be taken did you?” Hector gave a snort, “Hermano, those rumors running around here about me, well… most of them are true. But like I said, he’s my angel. You want him: prove to me that you deserve him.”

Before Jeremy could even think about replying Rigby reached their table and Hector gave a warm smile, “Hermoso.”

Rigby set the tray down on the table and blushed when Hector grabbed his arm to pull him closer and pressed a kiss against the brunette’s cheek just as he spoke, “I saw what you did.”

“And what was that?”

“Getting Rico to get rid of that kid.” Rigby said with a slight pout on his lips as Hector wrapped an arm around his waist, “I don’t need you to do that you know, I can take care of myself.”

“Of course you can,” Hector said with a smile as he took a drag from his cigarette, “But this is _my_ castle, my place of business. It’s good to remind the campesinos every now and then.”

Rigby rolled his eyes when he caught sight of Jeremy and flushed a little more, “Hey Jeremy.”

“Hey.” Jeremy smiled and Rigby flushed a little more before Hector just blew out a stream of smoke before giving a snort as he leaned forward to snuff out his cigarette in the ash tray on the table, “Has the new shipment arrived?”

Rigby sighed, “Enrique’s stalling, I don’t wanna go see him on my own cause he’s a total sleaze so Alejandro and Samuel are coming with me later.”

“Hijo de puta.” Hector hissed as he started to get up, “I’ll take care of it.”

Rigby frowned, “I said I’ll handle it and I’ll handle it.”

“Don’t argue with me Rigby.”

“But-“

Hector stood up straight and held the younger man’s face in his hands as he spoke, looking right into his eyes, “Angelito mio, you forget your place. I promised to take care of you and I will. I know you’re capable of handling trash like Enrique, you’ve done it before, but like I said this is my castle, I will protect it.”

Rigby looked away and nodded before Hector glanced up at Jeremy before leaning in to place a lingering kiss on the brunette’s cheek as he lowered his voice so the other wouldn’t hear, “Besides, I’m sure you’d rather spend time with Jeremy no?”

Rigby flushed as he glanced up at the white haired male as Hector continued, “I still need his support. Stay here, show him a good time and… have a little fun yourself, alright?”

“Y-Yeah, O.K.” Rigby stuttered out as Hector pulled back and started walking away from the table with a wave back at the man still sitting at the table. “Jeremy, hermano, I’ll see you later.”

“Sure.” Jeremy said as he watched the man walk away while Rigby slid into the seat next to him, “What was that all about?”

Rigby flushed a little more as he grabbed two of the tequila shots, passing one to Jeremy before he spoke, “Nothing. So, how’s it going? I haven’t seen you around here in a while.”

Jeremy watched as Rigby tossed the shot back, seeming to cringe for a moment as the alcohol burned down his throat and the brunette stared down at his glass before shrugging as he spoke, “Not much really, work’s just had me busy. Why, did you miss me?”

Rigby’s head snapped up and his cheeks flushed even more as he sputtered for a moment and Jeremy chuckled as he spoke, “No of course not! I just haven’t seen Don in a while that’s all. He’s my baby brother and I know Chad’s your friend but I don’t trust him with ferret face. No offence.”

“None taken.” Jeremy said as he grabbed his own shot and tossed it back, cringing a little less dramatically as he let out a soft hiss, “Chad can be a dick sometimes, so I don’t blame you. But Don’s fine, Chad says he’s doing really good in school.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but he still misses you.” Jeremy said quietly and Rigby almost seemed to sigh as the white haired man spoke, “You know, you could come over and see him any time you like. Or move back, get a job. I mean it’s not like you’re actually studying here anyway.”

“It’s not as simple as just going back. I’d have to think about where I’d get a job, where I’d live, what I’d wear and eat. I know I’m not really doing much here but I can’t move back in with my parents. I don’t think I’d be able to stand being in the same house as my old man again; he just doesn’t get it you know? After high school I lost my best friend and I just-” Rigby paused to take another shot letting out a hiss as he did, “Hector’s… rough around the edges but he’s a good guy, I’ve got a good thing going for me here. It might not be ideal but right now it’s all I’ve got.”

“It’s not all you’ve got.” Jeremy said and Rigby looked up at him with a frown when the other man just shrugged, “You could come live with me.”

Rigby’s eyes widened, “I don’t know-”

“I don’t mind. Chad lives in his own place with Don so I have a whole penthouse apartment to myself, there’s plenty of space you could live there till you’ve managed to figure out what you want to do.”

“I-“

“I’ll even talk to Hector for you if you want me to.”

Rigby sighed looking the white haired man straight in the eye with a look so calculating it almost surprised him for a moment before he spoke, “You realize Hector’s going to want something in return, nothing with him is ever free.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Jeremy finally managed to say after feeling like he’d been staring into the brunette’s eyes for forever. God, he really does have it bad doesn’t he?

“I just… I wanna help you Rigby. I have the time and the money so why not just give you a little help.”

Rigby just kept watching him until he slid off his chair and moved closer; Jeremy’s eyes widened a bit when Rigby wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned over towards his ear, warm breaths fanning out against his cheek causing the white haired man to swallow hard when Rigby spoke.

“He made a deal with you didn’t he? He said he’d let you have me as long as you do something for him?”

Jeremy sighed, “How’d you know?”

Rigby pulled back to look into his eyes, “I’ve been with him for a while, I know how he works.” Jeremy nodded and Rigby let out a deep breath, “You didn’t have to you know, if you wanted… if you wanted to, you know, I would’ve let you without you having to go to Hector for it.”

Jeremy arched a brow at that, “Really, why?”

“I just…” The brunette blushed seeming to struggle with his words for a moment before letting out a frustrated growl as he glared, “I like you O.K?! And I know you won’t keep coming here forever so… if you want, Hector doesn’t have to know.”

Jeremy paused for a moment to just stare at the other man as Rigby looked away and his cheeks burned a bright red and he knew he was telling the truth, giving a small smile Jeremy lifted his hand to lift Rigby’s chin and let his thumb brush over a flushed cheek.

“What if I wanted to keep you, then what?”

Rigby’s eyes went wide, “What?”

Jeremy shrugged with a tilt of his head, “That’s the deal Hector offered me. I give him something and he lets me keep you. I could take you away, show you the world. You could come live with me and I’d take care of you. Only catch is I have to get your permission first. Hector won’t let me take you without it, so what do you say, do you want to be with me?”

Rigby swallowed hard and his skin flushed the darkest color of red yet as he stuttered out, “You-you don’t even really know me, people usually, bad things happen around me. Hector’s been the only one to really understand and even I know he’s insane. I don’t want to ruin your life.”

Jeremy frowned at Rigby’s tone, there was a level of sadness and heartache in there that he wasn’t used to hearing in the brunette’s voice. He obviously believed that there was something wrong with him and that the only place he’d ever fit in is with a psycho like Hector.

_“Rigby is… He’s a good kid; things just don’t work out for him. He just wants someone to notice him, pay attention, treat him like he’s worth something every once in a while.”_

Have things really been this bad for him all this time, Jeremy let out a deep sigh as he moved forward and captured the other’s lips in a soft kiss. Rigby yelped in surprise at the movement before his eyes slipped shut and he leaned into it, letting out a soft moan as Jeremy’s lips slowly moved against his own. A moment later Jeremy broke the kiss and Rigby gasped before his eyes fluttered open and the white haired man couldn’t help but smile.

“How about you let me make that decision?”

Rigby gave a bright smile as he pulled the taller man closer and locked their lips in another more demanding kiss when a sudden wolf whistle rang loudly, followed by a yelp and a string of catcalls. Rigby quickly pulled back to look over towards the stage where the band stood laughing and waving at him, the brunette rolled his eyes as he gave them the finger and the front man gave him a scandalized look before laughing as he announced the next song.

“This one is for a very special angelito and his… _gentleman friend_.” Some of the band members laughed and the crowd cheered, Jeremy blushed while Rigby just glared at them as they started the song.

_“Watching her_

_Strolling in the night so white_

_Wondering why_

_It’s only after dark_

_In her eyes_

_A distant fire burns so bright-”_

“Friends of yours?” Jeremy asked with an amused smirk at the annoyance clear in Rigby’s eyes while the brunette just sighed as he turned back to face him, “They’re such total tools… Hey, do you-“

Jeremy waited patiently as he waited for Rigby to finish his sentence before he suddenly just let out a deep breath and blurted out, “Do you wanna come to my place, well Hector’s place, but I have my own room so-“

Jeremy silenced him with another kiss and Rigby sighed into it before the older man spoke against his lips, “Your car or mine?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They took Jeremy’s car; apparently Hector doesn’t like to have Rigby driving alone so he has someone take the brunette anywhere he wanted to go. As for Rigby’s room, it wasn’t so much a room as it was an entire wing.

Hector’s house-his villa-was huge.

It sat atop a hill a few miles out of town, near a waterfall and a forest down below. As Rigby led him through the monster of a house Jeremy briefly wondered what on earth Hector could possibly ever want from him since he seemed to be doing well enough on his own. There were dozens of hallways with hundreds of doors all decorated with art work and sculptures that cost more than the average person made in a year. Vintage furniture, top of the line electronics and hundreds of staff members all around the house. Seriously if he didn’t know any better he’d swear that Hector was royalty of some sort.

They made it to Rigby’s wing with the brunette telling him how the other girls that worked for Hector hated him because they thought Hector gave him special treatment because Rigby was sleeping with him, something he never did with the rest of them, but apparently that wasn’t true.

“Hector just isn’t like that. He treats me special cause he thinks I’m his lucky charm.” Rigby had just given a snort at that, “At least someone thinks I’m lucky right?”

Jeremy had only frowned as they made their way through the small living room towards Rigby’s bedroom where the brunette suddenly grabbed his shirt and yanked him down for a slightly messier version of what they did at the bar.

Clothes were off in a matter of seconds, before Rigby dragged the white haired man over to the bed.

It took Jeremy longer than he’d ever admit to, to prepare Rigby but in his defense his hands weren’t cooperating as well as they should have and Rigby kept distracting him. Kissing and biting along his neck before gasping out and groaning Jeremy’s name as the white haired man fingered him and stretched him out. Surprisingly enough Rigby is the one that lost it first, showing an impressive amount of strength as he flipped them over and took Jeremy’s member into his mouth, licking the appendage until it was slick and wet before surprising the white haired man for what had to be the hundredth time that night when he suddenly sank down on his cock and started working himself on it.

“Fuck, Rigby.” Jeremy groaned out harsh and low against the brunette’s ear with his head up against the headboard banging against it every now and then as Rigby moved up and down, repeatedly fucking himself in Jeremy’s cock with his head tossed back and his skin flushed. Moaning at the pleasure that flowed through him in electric waves every time his prostate was hit, while his own neglected member almost ached in pain for its impending release.

Jeremy leaned forward catching Rigby’s parted lips with his own in a sloppy kiss before moving down the brunette’s neck towards his chest to latch onto one of his nipples and sucked hard. Rigby’s movements stuttered for a moment before he manage to start moving again as he gasped, “Je-remy. Jeremy… oh fuck yes.”

Jeremy moaned in kind at the praise sucking until the nub was hard before moving to the other and Rigby shivered in pleasure as he moaned out the other man’s name yet again. Jeremy could feel heat start to pool in the bottom of his stomach as it started to pull tight and he knew he was close. Without a second thought Jeremy flipped them over causing Rigby to gasp when he hit the bed before screaming when Jeremy started to thrust into him. Hard slow movements that had Rigby writing on the bed beneath him when Jeremy braced one hand against the bed beside Rigby’s head before wrapping the other around his cock and started pumping making Rigby let out a cry of pleasure.

“Jere…Jeremy, yes! Please…” And then with another shout and Rigby came on his stomach as his vision blurred white and he fell into an orgasm haze. Jeremy followed close behind, moving at an almost frantic pace as Rigby’s walls closed around him until he came spilling his essence inside the other man with a growl against his ear as he collapse right on top of him.

The two lay there catching their breaths and Rigby sighed once his breathing had evened out before Jeremy rolled over next to him, causing his member to slip out and Rigby let out a hiss of pain.

“Sorry.” Jeremy said pressing a lingering kiss against Rigby’s neck and the brunette gave a snort, “What do you have to be sorry for? That was great.”

Jeremy chuckled, “I’m glad you approve.”

“I mean, I’ve only done it a couple of times before and it was O.K then but only with one guy."

“Really?”

“Yes really.” Rigby started with a roll of his eyes, “Hector never, he just used me as a lure, he never actually made me sleep with anyone.”

Jeremy frowned, not that he wasn’t relieved but-

“What about Mateo and Nicolas-“

“Do you remember what happened to those guys after they came to the bar?”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide, “They disappeared.”

Rigby sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, “Hector only needs me so he can get close, that’s all. I got worried when I realized that he was using me against you. I figured you’d be doing a disappearing act of your own soon but if he said you have to ask me for permission first then-… I wanna go with you. If the offer still stands.”

Jeremy took a deep breath, after pushing away the thought that he might have actually almost gotten himself into a world of trouble there and gave Rigby a smile after seeing the hint of insecurity in those large brown eyes, “We can leave whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks Jeremy, this really means a lot.” Rigby said as he leaned up a bit to kiss the taller man and Jeremy returned it before he asked, “So, this one guy you were with-“

Rigby rolled his eyes all over again, “I knew you were the possessive type.”

“I’m not-“

“He’s just this guy I messed around with in college.”

“Johnny Skydiver?”

“Hector told you?”

“Yup.”

“Yeah well we didn’t last long, not even sure why I slept with him. He was just, cute and I was lonely. Mordecai stopped writing to me and I just…”

Rigby trailed off biting his bottom lip as he lay with his head on Jeremy’s chest and the white haired man frowned, “Your friend from high school, Mordecai?”

“Yeah.”

“Rigby, what-“

“It doesn’t matter cause it’s done. I just…I wanna leave tomorrow, can we do that?”

“Sure.”

Jeremy frowned. He knew that tone, the one where he wasn’t sure if Rigby was lying or telling the truth, he didn’t like it but he didn’t want to push either, so he just pressed a kiss on the top of the brunette’s head before settling back on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mordecai stepped out onto the side walk, taking a sip from the paper cup before glancing down at his watch.

He still has twenty minutes before his lunch break ends.

Yay.

The blue haired man let out an exasperated sigh as he stared at the shitty little Honda parked on the side of the street in front of the coffee shop. His shitty little Honda to be precise, his parents gave it to him as a present after he graduated high school. sort of a going away gift for when he went off to college. He’d been off ever since he found out that he and Rigby wouldn’t be going to the same college and would have to be separated so they wanted to do something to cheer him up.

Unfortunately they failed.

When Mordecai got to college, he’d been excited, even though he was still a little upset that he and his best friend were separated, he figured that it could be a fresh new start. After all his teachers warned him, they told him that Rigby wasn’t good for him and that the other teen would just end up getting him into trouble. A fact that Rigby proved to be true more often than not and when their letters from College-U arrived and Rigby didn’t get accepted, Mordecai realized that they were right.

Rigby was just holding him back, he never took anything seriously and he had this knack for getting into trouble without even trying. So after he got to College and got settled in, he ignored Rigby’s phone calls and letters and stopped sending them himself. It was best after all. 

Rigby wasn’t good for him and Mordecai wanted a change, he wanted to be successful and make something of his life, Rigby was just slowing him down.

He moved on, studied. He ended up going into accounting despite the fact that he hated math. Not that he wasn’t good at it, because he did far better at it than Rigby ever did, it’s just that he hated it. He only took up that field of study because he figured that it would be the easiest way to get hired and make some money. And he was doing alright.

He had a steady job, an apartment and a car, but he still… it wasn’t all he thought it would be.

If Mordecai were honest with himself, he’d admit that he was kind of miserable.

His job was awful his bosses sucked and his friends were boring as hell. Its times like these that he thinks of Rigby and all the fun they used to have together. Honestly if he could do it all over again, he would’ve gone with Rigby to his waaay out of state college, he might not have gotten very far, but at least he wouldn’t be so miserable.

Mordecai took another sip from his cup, giving a soft smile as he thought of the girl in the coffee shop right behind him.

She was hot with her bright red hair and gorgeous curves, smart and funny but so far out of his league it was ridiculous. Plus she has a boyfriend or at least Mordecai thinks she has a boyfriend, he hasn’t really managed to get up the nerve to really ask her about it. If Rigby was here he probably would’ve just walked up to her and started talking. In high school Rigby was always great with girls, even if he never had a girlfriend himself.

It was right in the middle of those thoughts that a car suddenly pulled up in the parking space behind his car and Mordecai couldn’t help but stare in envy at the white haired man that stepped out of the shiny new Lamborghini convertible. He always thought that he’d have a car like that by now, a wife that looked like the coffee shop girl and a couple of kids. But dreams rarely match up with reality.

Just then the passenger door opened and a brunette stepped out, he was short, sort of skinny with dark eyeliner rimming his eyes-

“Rigby?”

Mordecai couldn’t believe it, but then the brunette turned at the sound of his name and stared with wide eyes, “Mordecai? No way man that is you!”

Rigby rushed over to wrap his friend in a hug and Mordecai accepted it, holding on a little longer than he probably should have since the shorter man had started to tug from his grip by the time he let go, but still gave him a smile all the same.

“How’s it going? Wow you got…old. Seriously dude, what’s with the suit?” Rigby said looking him up and down and Mordecai rolled his eyes, “It’s called growing up, something you still clearly haven’t done yet.”

Rigby stuck his tongue out at him when the other man from before suddenly stepped forward and Rigby glanced back before his eyes widened and he spoke, “Oh shit, Jeremy this is an old friend of mine Mordecai, Mordecai Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up quickly and he gave a nod as he reached out to shake his hand, “Mordecai, nice to meet you. Rigby’s told me all about you.”

“Yeah it’s nice to meet you too.” Mordecai said shaking the offered hand when Jeremy pulled back, wrapping an arm around Rigby’s shoulders and Mordecai just blinked in surprise at the possessive gesture.

“Uhm, Rigby I didn’t know you were back in the states.”

“Oh yeah, well.” Rigby paused, “I wasn’t really planning on coming back but then Jeremy asked me to move in with him so…”

An awkward silence fell over them before Jeremy cleared his throat, “How about I get our coffee while you catch up.”

“Thanks.” Rigby said and Jeremy smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss on Rigby’s lips that the other returned and Mordecai just stared in shock when the white haired man suddenly spoke. “Mordecai, again it was nice meeting you.”

“Uh… yeah likewise.” Mordecai tried as he gestured towards the car, “Nice ride by the way.”

“Thanks.” Jeremy shrugged, “I had to get it replaced after Death lost it and the ghost vortex totaled the last one.”

Mordecai frowned in confusion, “What?”

Rigby sighed, “You didn’t even like that car, you got it from Maellard remember? And besides we both know that one was your fault.”

“Sure it was. Don’t forget that we promised to baby sit Thomas tomorrow night.” Rigby groaned and Jeremy chuckled as he turned towards the shop, “Be right back.”

The white haired man ran into the shop and Mordecai took a deep breath. “So what is that guy your boyfriend or something?”

Rigby paused to raise his left hand and Mordecai squawked at the jewel encrusted wedding band on his ring finger, “It’s more like fiancé actually; we’re getting married in a few months.”

“You’re getting-“ Mordecai almost dropped his coffee in shock, “Rigby since when are you into guys?!”

“Since I don’t know, forever? I didn’t figure it out till I got to college and met this guy-“ Rigby stopped before adding bitterly, “Then again you’d know about that if you actually answered the fucking phone or opened the letters.”

Mordecai flinched back at that, “Rigby I-“

“Mordecai don’t O.K?” Rigby gave a sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, “What happened, happened and I’m happy right now so I don’t want to think about any of that stuff alright, just… what are you up to these days?”

Mordecai didn’t want to let it go, he wanted to apologize and make it up to Rigby. Somehow get his friend back, but he knew if he pushed too hard Rigby would just end up shutting him out so he tried for a small smile as he spoke, “I-I’m an accountant for this finance company-“

“Accountant?” Rigby asked incredulously, “Well that explains the old man clothes.”

“Hey, Jeremy’s wearing a suit too.”  Mordecai defended and Rigby only smirked, “Yeah but Jeremy looks hot in his suit, plus he doesn’t spend his day crunching numbers.”

“Oh yeah and what does Jeremy do?”

Rigby shrugged, “He owns an I.T company with his friend Chad.”

Mordecai bristled at that, trying to ignore the surge of jealousy in his chest, “And what do you do while he’s at work.”

“I work part-time at a park, usually on the weekends.” Rigby’s eyes narrowed down at him for a moment before he gave a pleasant smile, “Most of my time is spent at my video game store.”

Mordecai paused, “You have a video game store?”

“Yeah. It’s down on Fourth Street you should come check it out sometime. Jeremy’s company has a game division so he usually premiers new products at my store first. The kids love it.”

“Oh, well good for you man.” Mordecai answered with a tight smile and Rigby frowned, “Mordecai are you O.K?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Are you sure cause, I’m not mad about what happened between us you know. People just grow apart sometimes.” Rigby paused, “Don says it’s normal especially with childhood friends since you grow up and get to know yourself or whatever.”

“Don?” Mordecai frowned, “I thought you didn’t get along with him.”

“Yeah well, things change.” Rigby said with a small smile, “I mean look at you. I always thought you hated math and now you’re an accountant.”

“Yeah.” Mordecai said giving a wry smile, “I guess things do change.”

“Anyway, Don’s into accounting too but he works freelance, makes really good money too. You should call him sometime, catch up.” Rigby’s head snapped up when he saw Jeremy leave the coffee shop and let out one final sigh, “I guess I should get going. It was good seeing you Mordecai.”

“You too, Rigby.” Rigby moved forward for another hug and Mordecai resisted letting go just like before. Rigby gave him a strange look when they pulled apart when Jeremy walked up to them handing Rigby his coffee as he spoke.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Rigby said with a small smile as they turned back towards the convertible before calling back as they got into the car. “Bye Mordecai.”

“Bye.” Mordecai waved as the car pulled out of its parking spot and drove away and he watched it disappear around the corner.

With another heavy sigh he raked a hand through his hair before looking down at his watch and cursing.

Shit, he’s late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> A/N: yeah
> 
> Please review


End file.
